Just Stay Close to Me
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Luego del GPF, Yuuri debe prepararse para el programa de exhibición, pero no puede evitar estar un poco inseguro al respecto. Viktuuri of course!


**Un fic cortito que se me ocurrio mientras leia Welcome to the Madness. A pesar de que se me ocurrio mientras leia el one shot, a decir verdad, este fic nada tiene que ver con el one shot, solo mis locos delirios :3**

 **Veamos, en realidad no hay ninguna advertencia, es un fic para todos los públicos, originalmente quería hacer algo de lemon, pero el sentido del fic es mas romántico y puro que decidi mejor posponer el lemon para otra ocasión XD**

 **El titulo del fic, en realida,d aunque se relaciona con la canción Stay Close to Me, solo fue una ocurrencia mia, al no tener ningún titulo mejor que este.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YOI y toda su belleza tristemente no me pertenecen, todo de Kubo, Sayo y Mapa, yo no gano ni un céntimo por eso.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

La habitación del hotel en Barcelona era casi tan simple como había sido esa mañana. Y sobre una de las camas, el medallista de plata, Yuuri Katsuki, miraba casi sin parpadear su brillante orbe, el cual, aun pendía de su cuello.

La acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar, ciertamente, como se había dicho antes, esa era su primera medalla. Por supuesto, incluso con el final que hubo, y tras romper un récord mundial, Yuuri no podía evitar frustrarse un poco por no tener la medalla dorada entre sus manos.

Acaricio nuevamente la medalla, suavemente con ambos dedos pulgares.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, así que una ligera brisa entraba a la habitación, revoloteando los cabellos de Yuuri, esta vez peinados en su forma natural.

El japonés ajusto sus gafas para sacárselas de la cara y ponerlas en la mesita de noche, dejando junto a ellas su primera medalla, después de todo, era su primera medalla, y era algo verdaderamente valioso para él. Se recostó.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el murmullo del viento, los típicos ruidos de ciudad a los que se había acostumbrado en Detroit, y más cerca de si, podía escuchar la ducha de la otra puerta, donde Viktor estaba terminando sus rituales para dormir, habiéndose acostumbrado a la tradición japonesa de bañarse antes de dormir, después de un muy cansado día.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Ayer justamente se había peleado con Viktor, y viendo hacia atrás, le parecía una completa tontería la razón de su discusión. Ya nada de eso importaba. Ni lo tenso que estuvo el día siguiente, ni los incomodos silencios que precedían al GPF, ni la irritabilidad de Viktor o el casi pánico escénico que estuvo por tener Yuuri. Ya nada de eso importaba. Viktor volvería a competir, y aun así seguiría siendo su entrenador, no tendría que separarse nunca de él. Esta vez, tras entregarlo todo en la pista, se sentía más cercano a Viktor, en cuanto a competidores se trataba. Ya no sentía tantas dudas, y hasta podría decirse que se sentía más como todo un hombre a su lado.

Escucho el ruido de la ducha cerrar, y tras la puerta al baño apareció Viktor, usando la esponjosa bata blanca que el hotel proporcionaba, secándose el platinado cabello, en su rostro se podía apreciar una apacible sonrisa.

— ¿Ya vas a dormir Yuuri? —pregunto Viktor, alargando la última silaba del nombre del pelinegro, Yuuri asintió alegremente, sintiéndose feliz de poder sentirse más cómodo con la presencia de Viktor—, tienes razón, es muy importante que descanses Yuuri, mañana será el programa de exhibición, y aunque no se califica nada de eso, es mejor siempre estar descansado y… ¿Yuuri? —pregunto Viktor, frunciendo el ceño al ver el semblante de preocupación del menor—, ¿qué pasa Yuuri?

Yuuri aún estaba sentado en la cama, sus manos esta vez se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la plateada medalla.

— Yo no estoy muy seguro de esto Viktor —dijo, con un nudo en su garganta.

Viktor, ni lento ni perezoso, se sentó frente a frente de Yuuri, tenía una suave sensación de _déjà vu_ , tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado justamente la noche anterior.

— ¿Y por qué razón crees eso, Yuuri? —dijo el albino, tomando de entre sus manos las pequeñas, en comparación, de Yuuri, las cuales estaban rojas y marcadas por la fuerza con la que sujeto la medalla, retiro suavemente la medalla de entre las manos contrarias, y en cambio, entrelazo sus dedos con ellas. Yuuri pareció calmarse, al ver sus hombros un poco menos tensos.

— Ese fue el programa de Viktor del año pasado, patinarlo a estas alturas, es un poco presuntuoso para…

— Yuuri —lo corto Viktor, suavemente pero imponente—, ¿sabes quién creo ese programa?

Yuuri puso una cara de confusión que soltó en Viktor una sonrisa, ese rostro era muy adorable, pero ahora Yuuri, en lugar de mirar al suelo como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo, estaba adecuadamente mirándole a los ojos.

— Viktor —dijo Yuuri con inseguridad, pero no por no saber al 100% quien fuese el creador de aquel legendario programa, o no, sino por no saber a dónde Viktor quería llegar con aquella cuestión.

— Así es, Viktor Nikiforov creo ese programa, sin ayuda de nadie, él pensó en toda la coreografía, en la canción, y en cómo incorporarla para sorprender a la gente —Yuuri asintió ante lo dicho por el ruso, aun sin saber a dónde trataba de llegar su entrenador—, así que puedo asegurarte que para Viktor Nikiforov sería un honor que Yuuri Katsuki patinara Stammi vicino en la exhibición de mañana.

La mirada que Yuuri le dirigió a Viktor debía ser ilegal, era una mezcla de emociones que abrumaban el corazón de Viktor. Era sorpresa, gratitud, algo de incredulidad, un poco de lágrimas, y un sentimiento en esos profundos ojos castaños en el que Viktor deseaba profundizar y hundirse por completo. Love & Life. El día anterior, justo por esas horas, había pensado muy profundamente en lo que las palabras "L&L" significaban para él y lo importante que Yuuri era para el en base a esas.

Yuuri Katsuki, quien le miraba con esa mezcla de sentimientos, era las dos "L" que tanto echo en falta Viktor en su vida.

Tomo las manos de Yuuri, acercándolas hacia sus labios, y dio un casto beso en la dorada alianza en el dedo anular de Yuuri, por el sonido de sorpresa, Viktor podía apostar toda su fortuna a que Yuuri se había sonrojado.

— Créeme Yuuri, que quien más desea ver ese programa soy yo. Así que igual que hiciste hoy con Yuri on Ice, quiero que mañana patines con todos tus sentimientos Stammi vicino, solo así estaré 100% satisfecho con tu actuación en el Grand Prix.

Yuuri asintió, Viktor podía jurar ver unas cuantas lágrimas tratar de escapar de los ojos de Yuuri, pero él solo pudo sonreír con ternura ante las inocentes reacciones que Yuuri aun podía mostrarle.

— Después de todo no podré hacerlo —dijo Yuuri luego de un rato de silencio.

Viktor sintió un vuelco en el corazón, casi desencajando la boca, Yuuri volvería a…

— …Si Viktor no patina conmigo —pronto Viktor fue empujado hacia atrás en la cama por una fuerte tacleada, Yuuri se había lanzado con todo a abrazarle fuertemente— entonces no lo haré.

— Pero Yuuri…

Katsuki rápidamente se había puesto sobre él, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, mirándose a los ojos, Yuuri parecía querer trasmitirle sus fuertes sentimientos con su mirar.

— Stammi vicino es el programa de Viktor, por eso, si debo patinarlo, entonces quiero que sea junto a Viktor.

Este sonrió con ternura ante Yuuri, el cual sonrojaba más su rostro y se ponía más nervioso, cuando Viktor pensaba que Yuuri no podía ser más adorable, se abalanzaba rápidamente con su ternura a sorprenderlo como nadie podría lograrlo nunca.

Sin poder contener más los sentimientos que se desbordaban por su pecho, tomo a Yuuri de ambas mejillas y lo acerco rápidamente a sí mismo, robándole un inocente beso. Yuuri se sorprendió, y vio sus ojos abrirse de una manera casi graciosa, al principio Yuuri trato de separarse, pero cuando Viktor empezó a mover los labios, parecía que la resistencia del japonés empezaba a decrementar.

A diferencia de la anterior vez en Rusia, donde a penas y había sido un roce de labios, este beso empezaba siendo inocente y dulce, donde ambos trataban de trasmitir todos esos sentimientos que luchaban por guardar en sus interiores, y poco a poco se volvía más apasionado, sin dejar ese aire de romance en él. Ambos cuerpos inmóviles, aferrados el uno al otro, besándose lentamente o desenfrenadamente, como si el mundo simplemente ya no existiera para ellos.

Pudieron ser minutos, o quizás horas, ninguno sabría responder con suavidad, pero cuando los labios de ambos estaban entumecidos por tanto besuqueo se separaron definitivamente. Viktor aprovecho aquello para tomar a Yuuri del cuello a jalarlo, rodar con él en la cama y quedarse el uno al otro, abrazando a Yuuri quien soltaba algunos sonidos de sorpresas y enfurruño.

— Ya veo, si Yuuri tanto desea que patine Stammi vicino, entonces mañana lo haremos.

Yuuri sonrió con dulzura y felicidad, y Viktor tomo la mano derecha de su pupilo, entrelazando sus dedos, prometiéndose una cosa a sí mismo, en nunca volverlo a perder.

Y en esa posición, en una cama demasiado pequeña para dos adultos, ambos patinadores durmieron.

.

El evento esperado llego. Yuuri estaba casi pálido de nervios, el programa de exhibición de JJ había sido todo un éxito, a juzgar por los aplausos de la multitud.

Viktor estaba terminando de cambiarse, recordando con leve nostalgia, la mucha comezón que solía causarle las ropas ajustadas. Mientras trata de contener su emoción por volver a la pista de hielo, a su lado Yuuri caminaba en círculos, claramente nervioso, Viktor terminaba de ajustase los patines, mientras escuchaba los débiles murmullos del japonés.

— Ay no, ¿qué pasará si olvido una secuencia?, es un programa muy difícil, ¿y si me equivoco, y si me salto pasos? ¿y si termino chocando con Viktor yo…?

— ¡Yuuri! —dijo, Viktor, alzando la voz, y en un par de zancadas ya estaba en frente de Yuuri, que parecía casi tan nervioso como aquella vez en china, y con decisión, poso sus manos en las mejillas de Yuuri, y obligo a que el pelinegro lo viera directamente a sus ojos.

— Yuuri, yo sé que lo harás increíble, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú eres perfectamente capaz de comprender la letra de esta canción. Hace casi un año te vi en ese video patinando Stammi vicino, y supe que tu entendías la letra, por eso lo harás bien. ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces en Hasetsu en que la patinamos a modo de calentamiento?

Yuuri miro a los ojos azules de su acompañante y asintió, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

Viktor había tratado de relajar a Yuuri a su presencia, y sin el permiso de este, tomo su celular para poner cualquier pista de audio para practicar al son de dicha melodía. Sin embargo, lo que se había reproducido aleatoriamente era la canción stay close to me, con la melodiosa voz masculina. Yuuri se había avergonzado y disculpado con el albino, pero este empezó a patinar al ritmo de su programa libre, y en un toque de inspiración había tomado a Yuuri de sus brazos y lo había llevado a patinar con él stay close to me. Lo habían hecho durante meses, hasta el punto en que, en algún momento, el programa había cambiado de solo a dueto.

Yuuri jamás podría olvidar todas las veces que lo habían patinado juntos.

Así que asintió a la pregunta del mayor.

Este apoyo su frente contra la de Yuuri, aun sujetándolo por las mejillas.

— Entonces lo harás bien —dijo, como un mantra para tranquilizar al moreno. Este sintió.

Cuando los llamaron para salir a la pista, Viktor tomo a Yuuri por la mano y lo retuvo, se acercó rápidamente a él, y antes de que este pudiera decir nada lo abrazo por detrás, impidiéndolo moverse y susurro al oído del más bajito.

— Cuando salgamos de este lugar, cuando estemos en la pista, seremos solo Yuuri y yo, nadie más. Así que no apartes tu mirada de mí, Yuuri —y sin esperar objeción soltó a Yuuri de su apretado agarre y avanzo hacia la pista.

Yuuri, con el rostro sonrojado miro a Viktor partir, así que se apresuró hasta quedar nuevamente hombro con hombro. Entrelazo su mano izquierda a la derecha de Viktor, tomándola con fuerza.

Viktor era todo lo que Yuuri había estado mirando por casi toda su vida. Solo a Viktor.

.

— A continuación, el programa libre de Yuuri Katsuki, _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare._

Y tal como había dicho Viktor, tan pronto como la música empezó el mundo ya no existía. Yuuri patinaba, expresando sus sentimientos con la canción, hasta que Viktor aparecía, y entonces, el mundo ya no tenía sentido, porque sus ojos siempre estarían puestos en Viktor.

Y sin importarles el mundo, las reglas, el lugar o el momento, ambos hombres patinaron, desde el fondo de su corazón, el uno para el otro, expresando con sus movimientos los profundos y complejos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Porque es ese momento solo eran Viktor y Yuuri, y esa intima canción solo era un secreto para sí mismos. Danzando el uno para el otro.

Just, stay close to me.

* * *

 **Finite damas y caballeros!**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió mientras leí el manga de WTTM, fue un manga bastante interesante, pero me hizo pensar, Yurio buscaba a Beka y al día siguiente fue su programa libre, pero si eso hizo Yurio, y en si el resto de los competidores, ¿que estarían hacienda Viktor y Yuuri? Y así nació está bastante simple idea que origino el fic. Originalmente era un poco más largo, pero de cuando se me ocurrió a cuando llegue a casa y pude tomar una laptop pues habían pasado unas cuatro o cinco horas, por tanto, algunos detalles olvide y mejor preferí obviarlos XD**

 **Pues a mí me encanto el resultado, solo espero a ustedes también! Realmente soy una amante empedernida del Viktuuri**

 **¡Si le ha gustado realmente agradecería un review!**

 **Eso es todo! Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Ciao ciao!**


End file.
